Pikmin 4: Lost Colony
Pikmin 4: Lost Colony is a concept idea for Pikmin 4 by Zipmin. Lost Colony would feature returning features such as dungeons (caves), as well as new features like "Nighttime" a special scenario that occurs when you fail to make it to the Ship before Sunset. Note: This idea has been set aside for what may be a better one. No new developments will come to Lost Colony. A number of Ideas will be recycled for a project. Plot Intro "It's been over a decade since anyone visited PNF-404" Appears in blue letters on a black screen, not unlike the opening of a Star Wars film. The screen fades to reveal an character that looks like Olimar but with more hair and nearly identical suit (that has yellow patches and a yellow light, instead of red patches and a red light) with a backpack lying on the ground. It is raining at night and you can hear a strange call of an animal in the background. He wakes confused and scared exclaiming: "Huh? What happened? Where am I? Where's my ship?" He begins to hyperventilate but calms himself down saying: "Calm down Sage, now what happened?" A flashback of him and three other characters in a junky looking bridge turning around to find something like a gun pointed at them. They are shoved into a ship resembling the Ship's pod from Hey Pikmin! with an autopilot on with a view of a planet outside the window and the pod shoots off, rocketing towards the planet below. "Milosh! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna... Wait, we above PNF-404 weren't we? OH CRAP! Just my luck I get marooned on the same planet Dad crashed on!" If you can't tell by now this Olimar's son Sagittarius, now an adult with a ship of his own. (Who for ease for me and the reader will be referred to as "Sage") "Huh? where'd I get this backpack?" Sage takes it off and looks inside. "A Koppad, rations, a medical kit, and Hotendo Super Antenna. That's good, I can create a distress signal." "I should probably find some shelter," Sage says looking up. "...Of course it's night and no one has been on PNF-404 when it is because of nocturnal predators." Sage gulps. Now the game changes out of cut scene mode and you can walk around, you walk down a small path to the shore of a large pond with a stream running into it. You look around only to discover a Orange Bulborb and a dwarf version staring at you hungrily. Sage shouts "YIPES" and you run away from the Bulborbs up another path to some trees where you spot some light coming from a hole in the bottom of a flower pot on it's side, you run in and enter a small cave made of tree roots and the flower pot occupied by two glowing mushrooms and a trio of odd sprouts in the ground. The full size bulborb cannot reach you because of the flower pot, but the dwarf can, Sage is corned by it and reaches for the stem, quoting Spongebob "Stay back! I'm warning ya!" A quick time event happens saying to press "A" You do and Sage plucks a yellow pikmin and throws at the dwarf orange bulborb. "Wait, that's a pikmin. I are these sprouts pikmin too?" You pick the other two pikmin and throw them at the bulborb, it shakes them off and runs away. Cue yellow pikmin cut scene. "Wow, yellow pikmin." Sage decides to wait the night out in the cave with the pikmin and sets up his Koppad, you are introduced to the new version which works the same as before but also acts as a pause menu. Sage hooks it up to the Super Antenna and detects three signals. One of which is close by and Sage decides to investigate it in the morning. The intro ends with a log entry by Sage: "Stranded on PNF-404-Day 1: Me, Mira, Libra, and Scoff have been marooned on PNF-404 by our mutinous crew led by Milosh. I woke up in a forest and was chased by bulborbs but found three yellow pikmin. I have detected three signals, one of which is nearby. I hope it's the pod they shoved us in or a one of the others. It's extremely early in the morning right now and in the evening I will make another log entry. Sage out." Head to the Picturesque Forest page to see day one. Areas Main Story Picturesque Forest Igneous Valley Monstrous Jungle Tidal Canyon Sweltering Oasis Toxic Gloom Frozen Ruins Secret Areas In Lost Colony there are three hidden areas that are only unlocked by meeting a certain requirement. Lunar Orchard The Volcano The Museum Pikmin Returning * Red * Yellow * Blue * White New * Green * Orange * Glowing * Paramin Characters Sage (Sagittarius) Olimar Olimar's son, he is the captain of the S.S Whale but was marooned with the head officers of his crew by Asmir, he's a leader of sorts but nothing would prepare him for PNF-404. He and Mira are dating, even though she denies it. Libra Olimar Olimar's daughter and the chief (only) medical officer that was aboard the S.S Whale, as well as a exo-biologist. She also insists on cooking for the crew but is blissfully (for her) that it her cooking is terrible. Mira Lupars A Koppian space academy drop out, she joined the crew of the S.S Whale on Sage's first voyage, and served as the first mate until they marooned. Highly resourceful, she and Moff fix up supplies left by the failed colonizing attempt. She is also Sage's reluctant girlfriend. Moff Scoffbottom The Tanookian engineer of the S.S Whale, he takes great pride in his work and is horrifyed at being marooned. But a new friend changes that. Scarfblat A bizzare yet intelligent creature that resembles an otter. He Befriends Moff and controls a massive horde of blue pikmin at Tidal Shores.